


叛徒

by Wellington_can_not_make_it



Category: Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellington_can_not_make_it/pseuds/Wellington_can_not_make_it
Summary: 前情：奥斯特里茨战前，塔列朗和波拿巴照惯例加班到深夜。皇帝让外交大臣为自己念桌上一摞厚厚的文件。约莫两点，波拿巴靠着沙发扶手睡着了。
Relationships: Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 3





	叛徒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NythelStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NythelStar/gifts).



通常，塔列朗会给皇帝披好外套，随后自己也趁机抓住这难得的休息时刻。今天他也是这么做的。他把标志性的灰色外套给波拿巴盖上，脚步却停下了。塔列朗盯着他的皇帝看了一会儿，鬼迷心窍，他半跪下来，面对面地看着对方熟睡的脸。

鬼迷心窍，是的。在外交大臣起起伏伏的政治生涯里，极少做多余的事情。他知道这是完全多余的——皇帝若是知道了，即使不降罪于他，也会嘲笑他一辈子。他想着这些，却丝毫没有打算回到自己的位置上。塔列朗看着波拿巴，在想这张脸尚且沐浴在阿雅克肖的阳光下的时候，安眠时是不是也是这么个模样。

塔列朗一直知道，当你极端恐惧一件事情发生，那么它一定会发生。于是波拿巴睁开了眼睛。

这是一个鬼迷心窍的时刻。波拿巴脑海里晃过了震惊、愠怒和爆笑，却碍于情绪过于复杂反而一样也流露不出来；塔列朗知道自己可以也应该阻止事态进一步发展下去，但是他没有。倘若他就此住手，这件事将止于尴尬。尴尬当然是令人难堪的，却是最不坏的结果。最坏的事情发生了。波拿巴终于要对此作出反应的时候——外交大臣并不知道他会发火还是会笑，塔列朗伸出一只手指，轻轻放在对方唇边。

更坏的是，在这幕连塔列朗都不知要如何打破的安静里，波拿巴不自觉地，轻轻抿了一下对方的手。

有一个词叫覆水难收。塔列朗知道形容的就是这样的时刻。他有点粗暴地扯着他的皇帝的衣领把他拉起来，解开了他衣领下方的衬衣扣子。灰色外套滑落到地上，波拿巴有点神情迷茫地扭头看了一眼掉在地上的外套，又回过头看了看对方，眼神依旧迷茫。

塔列朗今年50岁。他活这么大从来不知道什么叫犯罪，但眼下这就是。倘若他的皇帝保持迷茫地看着他，我们的外交大臣还只是犯罪。奈何皇帝接下来做的事情，还要让他罪加一等。波拿巴似笑非笑了一下，主动搂了他，还试探性地亲了他一下。

现在皇帝又恢复迷茫地看着他的外交大臣了。虽然他一手放在对方腰上，另一只手搭着对方的肩膀，而且迷茫显然是装的。塔列朗知道他什么都知道了。我们的外交大臣从来不喜欢装模做样。他拉着皇帝的领子把他拉到自己跟前，贪婪地亲吻了对方。波拿巴非常配合，短短几分钟里，他让他的外交大臣罪加三等。

塔列朗解开了波拿巴的衬衣，肌肤之亲引起了一阵阵轻微的喘息。波拿巴有点累了，懒懒地躺下靠在沙发上，倦怠地抬眼瞥了对方一下的同时，膝盖像是不经意地在对方要害部位蹭了蹭。塔列朗当然知道他是故意的。作为回应，他俯下身继续亲吻对方。他知道怎么亲吻，他知道亲吻如何不用激烈就可以带给双方轻微的窒息，然后他趁对方因为缺氧而略显迟钝的时候，温柔地脱下了对方的裤子。

波拿巴居然脸红了。但这在塔列朗的预期之中。一个政变时演讲能被五百人院打出去的人在这样的场合必然会脸红。波拿巴轻轻撇过脑袋，目光回避了塔列朗的作案现场。塔列朗看到他用力吞咽了一下，喉结猛烈地颤抖着。他在犹豫，塔列朗看出来了。皇帝在犹豫如何回应外交大臣的罪行，而外交大臣在犹豫要把罪行推进到哪一步。塔列朗决定留点时间给双方做决定。他俯身亲吻他的陛下，从额头，到脸颊，到双唇，耳垂，锁骨；波拿巴感受到对方的爱抚，从胸前，到小腹——最终当对方的手真的覆上他的阴茎并开始为他手淫的时候，波拿巴略带哭腔地抽了一下作为回应。

塔列朗承认，这件事完全不在他预料范围内。许多年后他向一位友人做过解释：他确实喜欢过波拿巴，甚至曾经迷恋。除了迷恋，再没有词汇能够令人信服。他甚至有点愧疚——感谢上帝，他年过半百，却从未曾知道愧疚为何物——事实上他仍然不知道，只是我们的外交大臣觉得，倘若他有这种东西的话，此刻就该是了。他，50岁，一个瘸子，出卖过十个主子，并不排除出卖第十一个；他的皇帝36岁，风华正茂，还不曾真正尝过背叛的滋味。若说有什么好让我们外交大臣并不存在的良心稍微得到一点安慰的，大概是他的皇帝思虑过重，已经未老先衰地秃了。

波拿巴几乎是很快的恢复了平和与得体。他起先搂着对方脖子亲了一会儿。波拿巴还咬了对方嘴唇，这是他接吻的习惯。后来他亲累了，又撇过脑袋躺回去，闭上眼睛好好感受了。他轻轻咬着嘴唇，谨慎地不让自己发出太过于奇怪的声音。

塔列朗猜到他的陛下可能有话要说。他确实有。

“你效忠过多少人，外交大臣先生。”

“您是第十一个，陛下。”

“找好第十二个了么？”

“这不取决于我，陛下。”外交大臣实话实说，“这取决于您。”

“那是自然，”波拿巴笑了，“我要是把你绞死了，就永远不会有第十二个了。”

塔列朗平和地撇开了对方额头上的一缕头发。

“陛下，这当然是一种可能性。”

波拿巴睁开眼睛看着他。

“塔列朗，如果我死了，你会做什么？”

沉默。塔列朗还没开口，波拿巴打断了他。

“不要说万寿无疆之类的，我马上要上战场，这种话都听得要吐了。”

塔列朗也没打算说这些。他永远知道他的陛下想听什么。塔列朗知道波拿巴是真的想听真话。

“我会将令兄扶上皇位。”

“约瑟夫？”波拿巴没忍住笑了，“为什么是他？我以为你这些日子足够对他有所了解了。”

“亲王不是一个好皇帝，但是会是个好摄政。”

波拿巴意味深长地瞥了他一眼。

“你知道我已经嘱咐约瑟芬摄政了么？如果我出现什么意外。“

塔列朗用意味深长的注视回应了他。

“博阿尔内夫人也许是个好女人，但并不是个好妻子。”

他们互相看了一会儿。波拿巴把眼睛闭上了。

“你倒是说说，什么样的是好妻子。格朗夫人么？”

塔列朗知道他在嘲笑自己。但他永远知道如何回击。

“比起一个坏的妻子，陛下，”外交大臣语重心长，“更坏的事情是更换一个妻子。”

“……”

波拿巴没有再说话。他扯着外交大臣的衣领把他拉过来，粗暴地亲吻了一番。随后他射了。

他们继续温和地亲吻着。谁都知道接下来要发生的会更尴尬。在任何时代一场性事都不会以一方单方面的发泄作为终止，除了嫖娼。当然，皇帝可以嫖任何人，如果他愿意。

如果皇帝愿意，事情倒是好办得多。塔列朗心想。他硬得发疼，波拿巴显然也意识到这点了——他甚至不怀好意地盯着对方尴尬的部位好一会儿。不过他的外交大臣却是相当克制。

塔列朗寻花问柳，对性事沉迷但兴致寥寥。在这里干波拿巴一顿是没有必要的——并非碍于两人身份地位悬殊抑或是同性之间的禁忌——后者，塔列朗若是没记错，第二执政起草的法典刚好还假公济私地为之脱了罪——只是战事当前，而且他和波拿巴由于都没有这方面的爱好，因此也都没有做任何这方面的准备。

若真如此，塔列朗考虑了一下，这大概是他能想到的输掉一场战争最愚蠢的理由了。

遗憾的是，皇帝一如既往地保持了他愚蠢的冒险精神。仿佛看出了外交大臣的犹豫，波拿巴爬起身，挪动到塔列朗跟前，双手搭上了对方的肩膀。在用说不清道不明的眼神盯着对方看了五秒钟之后，他像初经性事的少女一样略不好意思地稍笑了一下，坐在了对方的腿上。塔列朗微微后仰，靠在沙发上，像观赏艺术品一样看着他的皇帝略显青涩而笨拙的表演。波拿巴几乎是笨手笨脚地为对方褪去腰带，解开裤子。他脸颊微红，大概是因为自己的笨拙而懊恼。等他真的看到对方性器的那一刻，波拿巴脸更红了，还稍微愣了那么一秒钟，随后赶紧略微撇过脸，目光回避了这丑恶的作案现场。不过他脸颊的红晕很快就褪去了，眼神恢复了咄咄逼人的迷茫。他握住对方阴茎，挑逗式地晃了晃，然后抬头看着对方眼睛，抿着嘴，依旧是不怀好意的似笑非笑。倘若对面不是塔列朗，大约反而会被他看得不好意思。塔列朗感觉到血在上涌，甚至有点晕眩。这虽然不足以动摇他的理智，但也足够他回味至带进棺材了。

像在战场上一样，波拿巴贸然地采取了攻势。一番亲吻和挑逗过后，波拿巴扶着对方肩膀略微探起身子，一只手握着对方阴茎，试探性地往下坐。他确实没有做好充足的准备——无论是生理上还是心理上的。我们的皇帝生性怕疼，在品尝到第一次剧痛的警示后，就几乎要目瞪口呆了。波拿巴在0.1秒的时间内完成了痛得呲牙咧嘴和在内心疯狂问候不知道哪个倒霉鬼全家的全过程，也只有他的外交大臣能在这样的情境下捕捉到皇帝如此细微的情绪变化。眼下他又略带歉意地不好意思地看着对方，脸颊泛起了轻微的红晕，兴许是疲累，也兴许是尴尬的懊恼，塔列朗能清楚看到皇帝脸上的汗水。

这其实很好笑。但外交大臣知道，笑了氛围就破坏了。于是他温柔地，或者说相当有风度地，拉起对方放在他肩膀上的手，与他十指相扣，并低头轻轻吻了一下。他小心翼翼地拂去了波拿巴脸上的汗水，把他拉到自己怀里，两人缠绵地拥吻。他已经知道怎么样的亲吻能让他的皇帝几乎失控地喘息出声，他也知道皇帝情难自禁，甚至穴口抵着他的阴茎谨慎地碾磨着。塔列朗由着他，却在对方要进行又一次英勇的愚蠢尝试的时候，突然拦腰制止了他。

波拿巴似乎有点愣住了。外交大臣趁皇帝愣着，温柔地扶他坐好，在对方额头亲了一下，并准备就此起身，以示这场性事告一段落。但是波拿巴反应过来的比他预想的快的多，甚至迅速捕捉到了他外交大臣的所有顾虑和意图。他拉住对方的手，在对方略有惊讶地回头看他之际，直接把塔列朗按倒在沙发上。波拿巴用力地亲了对方一把，抬头俯看着对方，用略带怯色的坏笑宣告了自己的胜利。他像是做足准备似的深吸一口气，然后俯身含住了对方的阴茎。

塔列朗的理智在那一刻确实被撕碎了。跟理智告别，对于我们的外交大臣这样的人，倒不至于让他做出些什么，却足以让他改变对一些人的看法。博阿尔内夫人，他心想，不是个好妻子，甚至也不是个好女人。因为他嫉妒她！

实话实说，波拿巴的技术够烂的。但是塔列朗本来也没有期待太多感官上的体验，而巴黎最妩媚的交际花，和最优雅的沙龙女主人都一辈子永远无法给他带来像这样的一刻。有那么半秒钟，塔列朗在想皇帝事后应该直接把他枪毙了。不过他不在乎，从他踏入政坛时起，被直接枪毙了就一直是他永远的选项之一。何况，这么想来塔列朗自己都觉得有点讽刺了，因为波拿巴是第一个也将是唯一一个把这个选项摒除在外的人。

塔列朗甚至回想起自己年轻时看过的那些爱情故事。他涉猎广泛，烂熟于心，自己再也没看过第二次，却频繁给别人讲起。他想起那些纯情的男女主人公总要在性事时吐露真情。

他有真话想跟他的皇帝说么？他发现自己确实有。

“陛下，”他的语气哀婉得几乎恳求。他从来没有，也再也没有这样对一个人说过话。“法国够大了。”

波拿巴抬起头。他看着对方，思考了一下该怎么回答。他的回答一如既往。

“如果这一仗打输了，你就不会再这么想。”

塔列朗承认，他相当难过。他想安慰自己皇帝没听懂，但是不行。他太聪明了，聪明得一眼看得出波拿巴都听懂了。于是他们俩谁也没有再说话。塔列朗看着窗外的一片漆黑。他回忆起很多爱情史诗里，男女主人公都会在夜晚偷偷相会，然后天亮时离别。为了能够更久地在一起，他们会祈祷天不要亮起来。

一切结束后，波拿巴像个小孩一样躺在沙发上。塔列朗非常安静地打了水，为自己和皇帝擦拭，穿戴整齐，并帮对方整理了穿的乱七八糟的衣服。完毕后，他非常有礼貌地面对着对方坐下，静候发落。波拿巴看着他，脸上闪过说不清道不明的复杂情绪。最后他抬头看了一眼墙上的钟。

“操，都三点了。”他指了指桌上那摞东西，打了个哈欠，“快念吧，不搞完今天咱俩谁也别想睡觉了。”

完美。

塔列朗心想。他礼貌地举了个躬，回到位置上继续念文件了。

很多年后，外交大臣还是会想起这件事。所有史料都说，波拿巴是在1809年截获了对方信件后察觉出塔列朗的背叛。但是外交大臣自己知道，波拿巴知道这件事比这要早，还要早得多。他亲口告诉过他。

**Author's Note:**

> 格朗夫人是皇帝强迫他的外交大臣娶的妻子。


End file.
